Alone
by kkckat3
Summary: He's always hated her. Their parents were best friends but they never got along. Now when tragedy leaves her alone and she goes to live with her parent's friends will things change? Smitchie
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey this is my first fanfiction so I'd love to hear your comments and reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…no matter how many times I wish upon a star.**

Prologue

He hated me. I don't know why but I knew for sure that he did. His parents and my parents were friends. They'd known each other since they were kids, that sort of thing, so every year I had to endure a week long visit with them. They never visited us, we ALWAYS visited them. I think it was because they lived where my parents grew up and they wanted to visit the people and places they had known their whole life.

I always wondered why they moved away if they loved the place so much. I asked my mom once and she told me it was because my dad wanted to start his own business, a hardware store, and because he had known everyone here so long he couldn't stand the thought of running someone out of business.

So in the end after my parents were married, they moved to Texas, quite a distance away from the California town they'd lived in. My mom had her own catering business cleverly named Connie's Catering and my dad had his hardware store. Then to add to all their happiness they had my sister, Dallas, named after the city that had supplied them with their success and then a few years later they had me, Michelle "Mitchie". My parents were both only children and so were their parents so when my grandparents died it left us the only Torreses left.

I didn't' mind living so far away from my parents' home town because it limited the time I spent there to that one week a year, which meant only one week a year with him.

The Greys my parents' best friends had three sons, Nate, Shane and Jason. Nate was my age-16, Shane was a year older than me and Jason was a year older than Dallas-20. Nate was sweet, caring, and serious; Jason was like Nate but goofier and sometimes oblivious. Then there was Shane.

Unlike his brothers he was not someone who was fun to be around and he was always trying to make life miserable for me. He would tie my hair in knots and dump paint all over my clothes. Once when I was seven he knocked over the cake my mom had spent forever baking for Jason's birthday and said it was me. Since I was covered in cake from the blast it made when it hit the ground my mom believed him, everyone always believed him, and I didn't get to have any of the other cake my mom made and spent the rest of that week stuck in my room. We all had our own rooms, our home away from home you could call it. Oh didn't I mention. The Greys are rich, really rich. Mr. Grey had made several good investments and Mrs. Grey had her own clothing line.

It didn't get any better when the brothers formed their own band, Connect Three, and got a record contract. Shane lost what little civility he had and soaked up the fame. He became a big jerk and made life hell for his family and friends.

I always went with my parent to visit their friends because I knew how happy it made them. I always tried to get along with Shane as hard as it was to not ruin their happiness. Then one summer, my whole life changed.

**AN: I'd love to hear what you thought so click that button and leave me a review…Please :) **


	2. Everything Changes

Everything Changes

"Come on guys I don't want to be late!" Dallas yelled from the front door.

"Okay calm down sweetie we're coming," Mom told her.

"I don't see why you're so nervous anyway" I winked at Mom knowing what was coming next.

"Hello Mitchie! This is my college orientation. It's my only chance to make a good first impression." Dallas repeated the same thing for the thirtieth time that week.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes but smiling to let her know I was joking.

"Okay you two. Smile," I ducked when my mom held up her camera.

"Aww Mom. I don't wanna take pictures," I whined.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Dallas pleaded. Dallas loved to be in every picture and loved to be the center of attention. I was the complete opposite. But as I looked from my mother's begging look and my sister's puppy dog eyes I knew I couldn't refuse.

"Okay. But only because I love you"

"Yay!" she squealed and hugged me and my mom took the picture.

"Hey. Why don't I take one of you, Dad, and Dallas?" I asked my mom.

"Great idea" she smiled and handed me the camera. "Come here Steve, picture time!" she shouted up the stairs.

"Aww. Do I have to?" my dad asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I know where Mitchie gets it from" Mom said.

"Just think, our girls are growing up" Dad said giving Dallas a tight squeeze while Dallas and I exchanged eyerolls.

"Okay squish together" I told them. "On three. One, two, three" The flash went off and then we all headed to the car.

"Everything's going to change" Dallas said as she clicked her seatbelt. "Nothing is ever going to be the same." We backed out of our driveway and started down the road.

"Don't worry. You'll be close by. Afterall the college is only, what, an hour away. You can visit us whenever." We stopped at a stoplight and I reached over and held her hand, smiling to reassure her. The light turned green and we started forward.

I was the first to see the 18 wheeler barreling towards us. Everything slowed down. Dallas looked where I was looking and screamed before turning and meeting my eyes. Pure fear was the only readable emotion on her face. The sound of tires screeching met my ears as I watched the truck swerve and felt our car swerve then everything went topsy turvy. The next few minutes were a confusion of overpowering darkness, shrieks and crunches of metal on metal and not knowing which way was up.

When the car stopped skidding and the dust settled the confusion was joined by something else…pain. It traveled from my leg to my ribs and edged the outside of my vision in black. I found I was holding in my breath and let it out. I tried to move but found I couldn't. The reason was a long piece of steel laying on my lap and crushing into my chest. I looked forward and saw my mom and dad splayed out, not moving, not breathing and covered in blood. I looked over to Dallas to see her looking at me.

She was still holding my hand but hers was covered in blood, the source being a large chunk of steel protruding from her chest. Though she was breathing her breaths were short, raspy huffs and her pained expression deepened with every one.

"Dallas," I whispered.

"Hey Mitch," she said.

"It's gonna be okay, Dallas. You're gonna be -- "

"No I'm not!" she said her voice steady and strong. "and you know it so let's cut the bullshit." Tears filled my eyes and I squeezed her hand. "I guess things didn't go as planned" she said staring in my eyes. She gasped struggling to breathe. "I love you" she whispered then her body went limp but her eyes were still staring at me. And just like that I was alone

"No" I whispered. "Don't leave me" I pleaded over and over again "No, no, no, no" It started as a whisper but grew to a hysterical scream all the while I begged God that I was dreaming. Hoping that I would wake up and find everything was a dream and my mom would make me hot chocolate and comfort me and chase away all my nightmares, but I didn't. Never again would that happen I realized. I looked over to Dallas, her lifeless eyes staring at me now bringing uneasiness and pain rather than the comfort they'd held earlier. I tried to pull my hand away from hers but found I couldn't. I couldn't reach up and close her eyes so instead I turned my head and screamed hoping someone would hear me and get me out of this nightmare. I couldn't move, I couldn't run, I couldn't escape. Red and blue lights filtered into the car and though I knew help was here I couldn't stop screaming. I screamed because of the pain, that of my leg and my heart hoping someone would save me. But I knew. I knew that with this accident I lost more than just my family. I lost myself. And it was going to take strength to pull me from the depths of this hollowness, strength I didn't have.

**AN: okay there's chapter one!! How was it? Chapter two will introduce the Greys and all that. Review please!!!!!**


	3. The News

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading! I love to see all the story alerts and ready all the reviews. I know some of you said it was sad and it's going to be in the future too. With no further adieu, other than the disclaimer, I bring you chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my annoying disclaimer and the Demi Lovato songs I bought on itunes.**

The News

Nate's POV

The smell of waffles woke me along with the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausage. I immediately knew something was wrong. Mom never cooked breakfast. Usually we were left to fend for ourselves and ate poptarts or toast.

I also knew that Mom cooked a lot when she was upset. I dragged myself out of bed and out into the hallway where I met Jason coming out of his room my emotions reflected in his expression, curiosity and anxiety. From the hallway we could hear Mom and Dad talking in hushed tones.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything. Did you leave the tv on or something?"

"No. I didn't do anything and Shane couldn't have done anything, it's too early in the morning. Besides, Mom wouldn't go all out with the cooking for something that small."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Yeah and Dad wouldn't stay home from work today without good reason. He has that big meeting today. He's been preparing for it for weeks. Whatever it is, something big happened."

We cautiously walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting at the counter. Mom turned around noticing us for the first time.

"Oh good you're up" she smiled but it faltered.

"Everyone but Shane. Lazy ass" I mumbled.

"I heard that" I turned to see Shane walk in still wearing his pajamas and his hair unstraightened. He sat on the stool next to Jason, his face a testament of boredom.

Jason and I looked at each other before turning and asking "What happened?" in unison, something we had become good at due to being in a band together.

Her expression made me regret asking.

"There was an accident yesterday." She was cut off by Jason "Who? Are they okay? What happened?" Mom stared at Jason annoyed until I elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped talking. "Sorry." He said.

"It was the Torreses. They were on their way to Dallas's college orientation and they were hit by a drunk driver. Only Mitchie made it,"

_What? This can't be happening. They were supposed to visit next week. _I looked over to Jason to see him as shocked as I was. Shane was silent but as I looked over at him he did not appear shocked like Jason and I were. He merely looked like he couldn't care less.

"In her parent's will they left us as her legal guardians and we have to go to Dallas to pick her up." This brought an argument from Shane.

"What! I made plans with Jordan this week. We're gonna go to the lake and try out his new jet ski. I don't want to go to Dallas to pick up some stupid girl. Doesn't she have someone else she could stay with?"

"No she doesn't. We are all she has." Dad said sternly.

"Well I'm not going" Shane stomped upstairs and slammed his door shut. A few minutes later he came out hauling his suitcase after him. "I'm going to Jordan's. See you when you get back." And with that he walked out the front door.

"What are we going to do with that boy?" Mom asked crossly.

"Nothing right now. We have bigger things to worry about." He turned to Jason and me who were still sitting at the counter. "Why don't you boys go get packed. We're leaving in about an hour and we'll be there for about a week." We mumbled okay and started upstairs.

"I better call Mrs. Huntford and tell her our impossible son is staying with her all week. I bet she'll love that." Mom's voice grew fainter the farther away we walked.

On our way to our rooms we passed Dallas's room. I stopped and looked in at the purple walls and black bedspread. It was just like Dallas, outrageous, outgoing but comforting. Jason looked down at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey Nate. It's okay. They're in a better place now."

"I know" I replied and pulled the door closed. "We should pack."

"Yeah. Okay" Jason headed into his room and I went in mine.

**AN: how was it? Terrible? Review please!!! Thank you.**


	4. Awake

**AN: I just wanted to say thanks so much for reading. I've been asked to make the chapters longer so I tried. **

**Disclaimer: wait, hold on, just a little bit to the left. Nope still don't own anything.**

Awake

Nate's POV

We left the house for the airport 40 minutes later. Shane hadn't come home but no one had expected him too. That's one thing you learn about Shane, never hope because you are only going to be disappointed. I learned that a long time ago.

He wasn't always such a jerk, okay maybe a little bit, but nothing like he is now. Now it's like I don't even know him. Everyday it seems he slips further and further away from what he used to be, and I know one day it will be impossible to get the old Shane back.

Finally after a 3 hour flight we landed in Dallas. We retrieved our luggage and had it sent to our hotel. Then we piled in a taxi and headed to the hospital. As soon as we arrived Mom went to the front desk while the rest of us went and sat in the waiting room. The room had a dreary feeling not a place anyone would want to sit.

_How many people have sat in this room waiting for news of their loved ones? How many of them found out their friends or families were dead?_ I shivered.

A few minutes later Mom came over to us.

"They're sending a doctor to talk to us and bring the papers to sign and so on." As soon as she sat down a young man appeared in the doorway wearing a white coat and the air of a doctor.

"Mrs. Grey?" he asked.

"Yes that's me" Mom responded.

"May I have a word with you about Michelle?"

"Yes of course" they walked over by the vending machines and immediately were immersed in conversation.

I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on and looking over at Dad and Jason I knew they felt the same way. As I turned my attention back to Mom the vending machines caught my eye. I devised a plan and went forth to put it in action.

"I'm gonna get me a snack. Who knows how long we're gonna be sitting here." I pulled a dollar out of my pocket.

"Wait" Dad said.

_Dang it he's on to me._ I thought. "Yeah Dad?"

"Get me a Coke" he handed me a dollar.

"Right" I took the dollar relaxing on the inside.

_What are you up to?_ Jason's expression read but I started towards the machines before he could interrogate me.

When I got to the machines I stopped to listen. I was barely able to hear what they were saying.

"How's she doing? Can we see her? Is she going to be okay?" Mom shot off one question after another without waiting for a response.

"Slow down. She suffered from a severely broken ankle, several broken ribs, slight head trauma, and there was a gash in her side that required quite a few stitches but she's recovering." The doctor reported.

"Can we see her?"

"Well she's asleep right now. When we arrived at the scene she was hysterical and had to be sedated, but you are more than welcome to wait in her room."

"Okay" Mom replied.

"Well there's one more thing. You see when a patient has undergone such a traumatic experience such as that as Michelle has, we suggest you take it slow and keep an eye out for signs of unnormal behavior; suicidal thoughts, depression, among other things so that they can be treated before any harm occurs. If anything happens you can contact us and we'll help. Now if you'll come with me we'll get those papers out of the way."

They started heading my way and not wanting to be caught I quickly got the drinks and went back to my seat.

"So what'd they say?" Dad asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, well as innocently as a guilty man can.

"You know what I mean. I'm not mad now what did they say?"

I quickly told them what I'd heard then Mom came back.

"They said we can sit in her room and be there for her when she wakes up." We all went into the room.

She wasn't connected to tubes but there were wires connected to her measuring her heart beat and breathing rate. A cast covered her ankle and bruises covered her legs but other than that you couldn't tell anything was wrong. Her dark brown hair covered her closed eyes. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the monitor next to the bed and the light whisper of her breathing.

We all took a seat around the room and waited. After an hour Jason and I had started playing cards to pass the time and endure the boredom that is waiting in a hospital room.

The rustle of a cover and the stirring of a pillow alarmed us to her waking. Mom was the first one by her side. "Oh Mitchie! I'm so glad you're awake!" she said hugging her.

Mitchie opened her eyes wide and looked around the room.

"Mom, don't suffocate her" Jason joked. Mom let go. Dad had gone to get a doctor and they walked in.

"Hello Michelle. I'm Doctor Richards. How do you feel?" he pulled out a flashlight and looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine" Mitchie responded.

"Good to hear. Good to hear." He checked all her vital signs. "Well Mitchie it seems like everything's okay so I'm going to get you checked out so you can get out of here. Now you need to stay off that ankle as much as possible and don't stretch your abdomen because you don't want to pull your stitches out. You need to be careful about shifting because it can cause you pain in your ribs. Just lay low for a few weeks, not too hard since its summer, and you can start walking more on your ankle in about 2 weeks. Go to a doctor in 3 weeks to get your stitches removed and then in 8 weeks for your cast to be removed. At that time they'll decide if you need physical therapy and go from there. You did hit your head pretty hard so if you start to feel nauseous, dizzy, have vision trouble or anything else go to your doctor and get that checked. Now I'm going to go get you checked out so you can get out of here. Sound good?" Mitchie nodded and he left and came back a few minutes later and told us we could leave. We waited outside so Mitchie could change back into her regular clothes. She came out a few minutes later.

"Sorry it took so long. It was hard to get my jeans over this cast."

"Oh it's no problem. We're in no hurry."

Later that night crying woke me up. The sound of sobbing and crying out was heart wrenching and chilled me to the bone. I got up and walked over to the adjoining room where Mitchie was sleeping. Mom was sitting beside her rubbing her back but when Mitchie turned over I saw that she was asleep. I locked eyes with Mom, hers emitting concern and frustration. My heart ached for the sleeping girl, but there was nothing more I could do for her and Mom told me to go back to sleep.

It didn't happen every night but when she started having her nightmare nothing could stop it or wake her up from it. The only time she would wake up was in the morning when her dream had finished. Every time she woke up from one of these trying nights she had no recollection of her dream. Soon Mom, Dad, Jason, and I had an arrangement set up for who checked on her every night, if we found that she was crying one of us would stay with her the whole night. It was an unspoken promise that we weren't going to tell Shane. He wouldn't care anyway and he would probably just use it to make her life more difficult than it needed to be.

We had a service for Mitchie's family and made arrangements for all of their belongings. Finally at the end of the week we went home.

**AN: Okay end of chapter 3!!!! How'd you like it? Review please!!!! If I made any mistakes tell me please!!!!**


	5. Discovery

**AN: Wow this chapter is much longer than any of the previous. Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews. I enjoy each and every one of them. Keep them coming! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

Discovery

Nate's POV

We pulled up to the house. I looked over at Mitchie but her expression was unreadable. Fortunately Shane's car wasn't it the driveway, one less hassle to handle. We unpacked the car, piling boxes in Mitchie's room.

"I'm gonna go unpack"

"Okay hun, dinner's in two hours, and remember what the doctor said, don't push yourself too hard." Mom said.

"'kay" Mitchie responded and headed up to her room.

I watched her as she walked up the stairs, looking for any sign of grief, but nothing slipped through her cover.

"How do you think she's doing?" I asked Mom, "honestly."

"About as good as she can. I know this is going to be difficult for you but I want you to leave her be. Be there when she needs you but give her some space. She'll get over it on her own time, in her own way. She needs you now, but don't push her. She'll talk when she wants to who she wants to."

"Okay, okay. Man I just asked how you thought she was doing, I don't need a lecture."

"Better you than me" a new voice added.

"Shane, I didn't hear you come in" Mom said.

"Obviously. You were too caught up in caring about that thing living in our house."

"Shane that's no way to talk about our guest" Mom responded.

"Guest? Ha! You know what guests are? Guests are people who are wanted, who are invited and most importantly, they leave"

"Mitchie isn't going anywhere, but you're going to go up to your room right now, mister and you're not leaving this house until you apologize."

"You can't keep me here." Shane said cockily.

"No, but I can take away your credit card, your car and I can cancel all of your plans."

"Fine" Shane walked up to his room.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mom questioned.

"I don't know. Someone just needs to show him how much of a jerk he's become. It'll be okay, Mom." I said giving her a hug.

"What would I do without you?" Mom asked.

"Well you'd go insane that's for sure. Anyone would go insane if they hung around with Shane too long. Take his friend Jordan for example." I laughed.

"Okay get out of here" Mom threw a towel at me and I left.

Mitchie's POV

I headed up to my room. With every step pain pulsed through my whole body, but I wouldn't let it show. I didn't want their pity. They had no idea what I'd been through, they wouldn't understand.

I walked by a closed door. It was Dallas's room I knew. I left it close and continued on finally arriving at my room on the right. My room was a dark blue green color and I had a black canopy bed with a white comforter bedspread with blue, green, purple and black embroidery of butterflies and a thick black cloth canopy that had glow in the dark embroidery on the inside depicting the night sky and you could find all the different constellations. You could even change the curtains around for the different times of the year. And when you laid on the bed and looked up there was a diagram that was actually a glass embedded calendar that was made of three pieces of glass and it showed the moon phases and every year you would put the little tool in and move it to where it was right for that year. The light from the window would go in through a slit in the side of the top part of the bed and filter through the glass so that you could see it any time of the day.

When you walked into the room the bed was on the right side. On the wall opposite the bed there were white shelves on which were family pictures and other trinkets and a door that led to her full bathroom. Also there were blown up black and white pictures of beaches, and skylines she had taken when her family went on vacation. Black sheer curtains covered the two windows on the wall across from the door that led to the hallway and between the windows was a black leather couch. A dresser stood opposite the windows with a mirror hanging over it. On the same wall as her bed was the door to the closet.

Nothing had changed since the last time I'd been here except for the boxes now piled on the floor. I decided I'd start with my clothes and opened the large closet. There was a door behind the clothes rack I'd never notice, a door that would be impossible to see when clothes were hanging in front of it. I opened the door and stepped into the room beyond.

Light poured in through a window. I walked over and noticed the set in bench beneath the window. The window looked out into the garden below, like my own secret garden.

There was a hallway on the other side of the small room. I walked down it and it came to a split. The way to the right held a small bathroom. _Wow a bathroom in my closet _I thought. I went back and went down the other hallway and came to another room, a recording studio. The only way in and out was the hallway and the door in my closet. My own personal recording studio! I can't believe I'd never noticed it before. I immediately went back to my room and unpacked my keyboard, my guitars, and my violin and took them to the recording studio. Inside the studio I also found a drum set, an amp and to my amazement a baby grand piano. I knew how to play everything, of course. I always felt that music was a big part of my life and had taught myself to play anything I could get my hands on.

I quickly went back to my room and finished unpacking my clothes, hiding my secret room. I knew that of course Mr. and Mrs. Grey had to know about the recording studio, they had had the house custom built. There was another recording studio by the living room, which was used for all of the Connect 3 songs so that meant the brothers might not know about the one in my room and I wanted to keep it to myself, for now at least.

I finished unpacking my clothes and started on my other things. Most of it was old keepsakes in tubs and I was putting them on my shelves in the closet. The last box had to go on top but I couldn't reach and it was pulling at my side. Suddenly a hand pushed it up in place and I looked over.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" Jason replied. "I just wanted to say that I'm here for you, whatever you need; I'm just down the hall, so if you ever need anything just give me a holler."

"Thanks, for everything" I replied and was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "Jason. Jason" I gasped "You're hurting me. Ribs! Ribs!" He let go.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's okay, I'm fine"

"Remember, just down the hall" he repeated and left. I finished packing and lay down on my bed. I was exhausted.

Thoughts had been rushing through my head all day, and the throbbing in my ankle reminded me that I wasn't supposed to be working for so long. I pulled my canopy closed and lay looking at the calendar. It was a new moon tonight. That meant it would be completely dark, the only time I was unable to look at the calendar at night. Hopefully the nightmare wouldn't come again. I told everyone I didn't remember what it was about when I woke up but I did. It haunted me playing over and over in my head even while I was awake.

_I looked past Dallas to see the truck barreling towards us. Dallas's face only held fear and while I held onto her hand the world rolled round and round. The grating of metal filled the air while jolts came from every direction shaking me to the bone and cracking my head into the door window. Then the car stopped moving and terror pumped through my veins. The echo of blood dripping rang in my ears and I was sensitive to every sound, every movement. I looked over to Dallas to see her looking at me. "Don't leave me!!!!" I screamed, but it was too late. Her lifeless eyes stared at me. I looked forward to see Mom and Dad turned looking at me, their eyes as empty as Dallas's, blood running down their faces and their necks hanging at impossible angles. "Come with us" they all scratchily whispered their jaws broken. I tried to move away but the bar of steel on my lap held me down. I tried to scream but the hand that was once holding my own covered my mouth as they moved closer and closer. I struggled but there was no way out. Dallas turned my head so I was staring straight into her cold empty eyes and I started falling into the darkness that was her eyes. Then I was falling in a pit of blackness unable to grasp anything, happy memories flashed in front of my eyes before being ripped out of my grasp. "No one wants you" a disembodied voice said. "No one cares"._

Then I wake up.

A rustling noise startled me from my thoughts and someone pulled the canopy aside scaring me half to death. Breathing hard I looked over and saw it was Nate "Sorry I scared you" he laughed lying on the bed next to me.

"You didn't scare me" I retorted.

"Sure. That's why you screamed, because you weren't scared" he looked at me knowingly with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay fine you scared me. Happy?" I responded.

"Of course." He replied laughing. We laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I always loved your room" he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well first of all I love your comforter. It's just so soft and squishy." He patted the cover and snuggled into a pillow, "and your pillows are so soft."

"Hey! Quit mistreating my pillows" I pulled the pillow out from behind me and whacked him with it.

He lay back down on his back. "Plus you have that cool calendar thingy. And you have curtains."

"You mean the canopy?"

"That's what I said. You can just close it and close off everything else and be in your own personal bubble and think about things."

"You should see it at night, it glows" I said.

"What? No way really?" he said disbelievingly.

"Yup. It's the night sky as it looks from the roof. You can switch them around for the different times of the year and everything and you can find all the constellations."

"That's so awesome!"

"Yeah. I always loved this bed." We sat there just immersed in the silence and our own thoughts. It was the most peaceful I'd felt since the accident. I just wanted to lay there closed off from the world forever.

"Kids! Dinner!" Mrs. Grey shouted from downstairs breaking the serenity.

Nate shifted and groaned. "Supper time" he said and left.

I decided I'd better head down before anyone worried and tore myself away from my peaceful abode and headed out in the hallway. As I was walking down the hallway absorbed in my thoughts I saw someone come out of a doorway a few feet ahead of me. It was him, The Shane Grey. The one and only jerk that made my life hell one week out of the year throughout my childhood. I have no idea why he's such a jerk. Probably being loved by everyone turned him evil. Maybe he was just born evil.

As I thought these things he looked over and noticed me and let me tell you the look on his face was not that of an angel like the magazines described him. It was more of that of someone who had found they had gum stuck to the bottom of their shoe and couldn't get rid of it. I didn't need anyone to tell me that I was the gum.

"If it isn't the guest" Shane mocked loathing laced in his voice.

"What do you want Shane?" I asked.

"I want you gone. No one wants you here." He stuck a cord and he knew it. "You're just a burden to everyone. They only took you in because they pitied you and you're the daughter of their friends. No one really cares about you. Why don't you make like your family and get lost?"

Tears poured uncontrollably down my face. I had told myself I wouldn't let anything he said effect me. I knew it wasn't true. I knew someone cared, but what he said reminded me of my nightmare, no one wanting me, no one caring and I couldn't handle it. I turned and quickly ran to my room.

Unfortunately there was no lock on my door and I didn't want anyone to come to "comfort" me. I went to my closet and pulled aside my clothes. I opened the door and went into the room beyond, arranging the clothes behind me so the door was invisible again. It had gotten dark out and no light came in through the window. _A new moon_ I thought bitterly. I felt along the wall until I came upon the hallway and went down that into the recording studio. I found the light switch and turned it on.

This truly was an amazing room. Inside the recording area there was another control panel beside the microphone so a person could independently record, perfect. Outside there was the control panel, a chair with wheels on it, a couch along the back wall, a coffee table and several pairs of headphones so someone outside could listen without it being played over the speaker. Turning I also found a cabinet with snacks and a small refrigerator both of which were stocked I discovered after opening them. After I took out a bottle of water and some cheese crackers, I sat on the couch thinking. When I am upset I like to figure out exactly what was bugging me and turn it into inspiration for a new song.

I was mad at Shane that was obvious. I was also scared of not being wanted or cared about but that wasn't what was bothering me. It was my dream. My nightmare was what had instilled that fear of not being wanted, of not being cared about. It was what had caused me to lose my control when Shane was griping at me. Suddenly inspiration hit me and I searched through the drawers until I found some paper and a pencil and immediately began writing.

The song was going to require a lot of instruments, but I didn't have any other plans for that night and I certainly was not going to go and face everyone so I threw away my trash, turned on the main switch and went into the recording area taking my water bottle with me. I get thirsty, sue me. First I started with the guitar and moved on to the drums, violin, and piano, adding each one to the previous instrument. It took a few times but finally it was perfect now all I needed to add was the vocals.

**AN: First person to correctly guess what song Mitchie will be singing gets a cookie. Review please!!!!!!**


	6. Someone Cares

**AN: I was suffering from some writer's block but going back and reading all my reviews made me push to write this chapter so thank you once again!!!! No one guessed correctly but it was a difficult question. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

Someone Cares

**Nate's POV**

Everyone was at the table when Shane walked in, well everyone but Mitchie.

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked, hoping Shane hadn't done anything drastic.

"She's not coming to dinner, said something about being too upset to eat or something like that" Shane responded.

"What'd you do? She was fine a minute ago!" I yelled pushing back from the table and standing up.

"Boys sit down and eat your supper. I'm sure Mitchie is fine. She'll come out when she wants to. She has to eat some time." Mom said. I sat down still glaring at Shane.

"Jordan's having a party tomorrow" Shane was cut off by Dad.

"You're not going" he said sternly.

"But, Dad, I have to go. I already told Jordan I was going and if I don't go I'll be the social downcast of the year, well other than Mitchie of course." Shane argued.

A light twinkled in Mom's eyes and I knew she had an idea.

"Okay, Shane you can go." Dad's, Jason's and my mouth dropped as we all turned to look at Mom.

"Yes" Shane rejoiced, but it was short lived.

"On one condition, you take Mitchie with you."

"What! Why do I have to take her?"

"Well Nate's going and I thought it would be the perfect time to introduce Mitchie to some people. She doesn't know anyone and it would be a good time for her to find some friends so she doesn't go into school not knowing anyone."

"I'd rather stay home" Shane replied.

"Would you?" Mom retorted knowingly.

A pained expression crossed Shane's face and he thought it over. "No" he said defeated.

"Good it's settled then" Mom ended the conversation and we continued to eat in silence until everyone was through. Mom put the leftovers in the fridge and the dishes in the dishwasher, and then everyone headed up to bed.

I was still worried about Mitchie. She had yet to come out of her room and I hoped she was alright. I sighed and glared at Shane's door as I walked by. After changing into my pajamas I went to bed.

**Mitchie's POV**

I stepped up to the mike to start singing and took a deep breath which I immediately regretted. I'd been so immersed in the music that I had forgotten about my injuries and now that I thought about it I couldn't stop thinking about it. My ankle throbbed, my chest ached and the beginnings of a headache pulsed in my temple. I couldn't sing now. I wouldn't be able to sing for a while so I gathered up my papers and headed back to my room turning off the lights behind me.

The darkness consumed me and if it wasn't for the light I'd left on in the closet I fear I would have been lost. I shut the secret door behind me and went back to my room. I set my sheets of music on my side table and glanced at the clock, 10:58 it read. Wow I'd been in that room for nearly four hours. I grabbed my pajamas out of my closet and took a shower. The headache that had once been a pulse had risen to a massive pounding in my head.

I headed downstairs in search of some aspirin and found some in a drawer next to the sink. I took one and slid down the cabinet until I was lying on the tile. It was cool and soothed my headache and the soreness from my stitches.

"Mitchie are you okay?" I saw Nate rush over to my side worry etched all over his face.

"I'm fine Nate, just soaking up the tile" I calmly replied looking at him. Relief showed on his face and he sat down beside me on the floor.

"You scared me Mitch."

"Sorry" I responded.

"So what are you doin' down here?"

"Headache" One word answers was all my exhaustion would allow.

"Are you hungry? There are leftovers in the fridge. Mom made chicken pot pie. I could heat you up some if you want."

My stomach growled answering Nate's question and he got up and pulled a tub out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. I hauled myself up and sat on a stool at the counter. A wonderful smell filled the air then the timer went off and Nate placed the dish in front of me.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" Nate asked.

"Caring" I responded and started eating. It was delicious. Not as good as Mom's, but nothing was. I looked over to see Nate staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I care?" he asked confused.

"Shane doesn't care" his face grew harsh.

"Shane doesn't care about anything. Don't listen to a word he says. He's a jerk."

"I know" I whispered.

"Mitchie are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine" I replied not meeting his eyes.

"Mitchie look at me" I looked up to meet his eyes that were brimming with concern. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

"No, but I have to be. What other choice do I have?" my voice shook and tears welled up in my eyes. I got up before he could start to try to comfort me. I put my dishes in the sink and headed upstairs. I knew he was following me but I didn't turn to acknowledge him. I thought if I ignored him he would leave me alone but he didn't. I went in my room and lay down under my covers.

**Nate's POV**

I stood outside her door contemplating whether or not to go in. Her words echoed in my head and I knew I couldn't leave things the way they were. I went inside and sat beside her, turning on the lamp on her bedside table.

"Mitchie it's alright not to be okay." I whispered in what I hoped was a soothing voice, "You think that no one cares and that if you don't seem unbreakable people will think less of you, but it's not true. I know you are strong and I know you can accomplish whatever you set your mind too, but it's okay to let others care for you. We'll always be here for you." I started to stand up but her voice stopped me.

"Don't go" she said. I sat back down. "Will you stay, until I fall asleep? Please?"

"Yeah sure" I whispered.

"Hey Nate" she murmured.

"Yeah" Every word we said was softer than the one before.

"Thanks. Again." She was barely audible now.

"Anytime" I responded. I looked over and she was asleep. I stood up and moved to turn the lamp off but a piece of paper on her side table caught my eye. I picked it up and found it was more than one piece. Scanning over them I saw it was music. The last sheet had lyrics on it.

_Imaginary_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clocks screaming_

_Monsters calling my name _

_And let me stay _

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell the story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos- your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me _

Wow. Confusion swept over me. I thought she couldn't remember her dream, but from the song she clearly did. I decided that was a matter for another night and after checking to make sure Mitchie was asleep I placed the papers back on the table, turned the light off and left carefully shutting the door behind me.

"What are you sleeping with her?" Shane asked disgustedly leaning on the wall outside her door. I inwardly groaned and glared at Shane.

"No I'm not. I'm just picking up the pieces you left behind." I saw a glimpse of guilt in his eyes but it quickly disappeared and I wondered if I had seen it at all.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed" Shane grunted and walked down the hall and into his room.

I then followed his example and walked into my room and went to sleep.

**Song Credit: Imaginary by Evanescence**

**AN: Review please!!!**


	7. Confrontations

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but it's a lot longer so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Confrontations 

**Mitchie POV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I hadn't slept at all. My head hurt, my joints ached and I was still exhausted. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't and finally got up and dressed. I pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt, I wasn't planning on doing anything today, and headed downstairs.

As I walked to the kitchen I saw that Nate was already awake and sitting at the counter while Mrs. Grey hustled about making sure everyone cleaned up after themselves. I stood in the doorway and watched them for a minute as they went about their everyday routine.

_How do I fit into everything?_ I questioned. _Am I just going to mess up their lives?_ Shane's words came back to me but before I could turn and go back to my room Nate saw me. I remembered what he'd said to me last night and my doubts left me. He wanted me here. He cared. So I continued into the kitchen and sat down on the stool beside Nate.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Whatever you can find, dear" Mrs. Grey.

"Mom doesn't cook breakfast" Nate clarified.

"Do you mind if I cook?" I asked "Mom used to cook big breakfasts and she taught me."

"Whatever you want, just don't burn the house down" Mrs. Grey laughed.

I went to the cabinet and took out a pan and a measuring cup, and then I went into the pantry and the fridge and got all my ingredients and put them on the counter. Then I went to work.

"What are you making?" Nate looked curiously over my shoulder.

"Pancakes. Want one?"

"That sounds delicious"

"Is that a yes?" I laughed. He nodded his head as I mixed the batter. I poured the batter in the pan and when it was cooked I placed it on a plate and slid it in front of Nate.

"Thanks" he said before digging in. He sighed in satisfaction. "These are the best pancakes I've ever had."

"Wow you guys don't eat breakfast much do you?"

"Nope. Usually when Mom cooks it means something bad happened" Jason ran into the kitchen.

"I smell pancakes what's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, I just made pancakes for breakfast. Do you want one?" I looked over at Nate in confusion to see his _I told ya_ look.

"Oh, yeah that'd be great thanks." I handed him a plate with pancakes on it and he sat down to eat and I followed sitting on my stool next to Nate.

"So are you excited about the party?" Jason asked.

"What party?" I asked taking a bite of my pancake.

"The one Shane's taking you to tonight" he responded.

I nearly spit out my food but instead chewed and swallowed. "Shane's taking me to a party?"

"Well not exactly. Mom's making him. She thinks you'll meet new people and blah blah blah. I'm going to so it's not like you'll be stuck with Shane. It won't be so bad. Plus it's like the hottest party of the year and everyone will be there." Nate said the last part in a high pitched voice trying to imitate a preppy girl which cracked me up.

"Yeah, like I'd want to hang out with her all night." Shane cut in.

"Look he lives" Nate joked. Shane glared at him while he picked up a fork and took part of my pancake.

"If you wanted one you could've just asked." I told him.

"Nope this is easier." He replied and took another chunk of my breakfast.

"That's okay. I was through anyway." I got up from my chair and he sat in it, devouring what was left of my meal. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and frustration and went back to my room. _Well at least I don't have to clean my plate up._ I thoughts as I lay down on my bed.

A knock pulled me from my thoughts and I looked over to my door.

"I thought we could have a girl's afternoon out. Go to the mall; get you some new clothes, maybe a haircut if you wanted." Mrs. Grey said hopefully from the doorway.

"Yeah I'd like that." I responded and got up and put some shoes on and we left.

We spent the afternoon shopping. I got my hair cut to just below the shoulder in layers and with bangs. When I looked in the mirror I barely recognized myself, but I liked it. I didn't really need any new clothes but Mrs. Grey insisted. So we went back to the house with practically a whole new wardrobe (courtesy of Mrs. Grey's fashion line) in tow.

"I had a really nice time and I really appreciate everything, Mrs. Grey" I thanked her.

"Oh honey it was my pleasure and call me Denise, Mrs. Grey makes me feel so old" she laughed.

"I'm going to go put these up"

"Okay dear. Dinner's in half an hour. I hope you join us this time" My cheeks burned with her last comment.

"I will." I responded and went up to my room. Walking all day and trying on clothes all day had worn me out and I was more exhausted then I was when I woke up. _You need to take care of yourself_ _or else you're going to collapse,_ I thought as I rubbed my tired eyes. I went back to the kitchen and made myself some coffee. That should keep me up for a while, at least long enough to make it through the party tonight.

After dinner I got dressed. I paired my new black skinny jeans with a red plaid button up ¾ length sleeve shirt and my red converse. I let my hair hang in its natural curls and applied black eyeliner, charcoal eye shadow, and lip gloss.

"Hey are you ready yet?" Nate walked in and stopped in awe.

"What? Does it look bad or something?" I asked dismayed.

"No, no. You look great" Nate said still staring.

"Hey are you coming or not!" Shane yelled from downstairs.

"We better go before he leaves us here" I said.

"Good idea" Nate agreed. We walked downstairs and out to Shane's car or I guess I should say truck; it was a black Ford F150. I got into the backseat while Nate sat up in the passenger seat.

We drove for about 5 minutes and came to park in front of a large house that resembled a plantation house with big white columns in the front. Although I bet there weren't parties in those old houses like the one raging in this one. People were everywhere and the thump of the bass rattled the windows of the truck. I moved to go into the party but Shane stopped me.

"Wait. Let's go over a few things before we go inside. First, when we get home, you're going to tell Mom you had a great time. Second, don't talk to me unless I talk to you. And finally, don't bother me, just leave me alone okay. I don't need you hanging on to me." Shane rattled off.

"Okay Shane" I said sweetly. "Now here's my list. First, don't talk down to me. I'm a person, there's a way to talk to a person, and that's not it. Second, quit treating me like I'm nothing. You don't know me no matter how much you think you do so you can't judge me. And finally, keep your jerky friends away from me. I don't need any perverts following me around all night." I turned and followed Nate into the party leaving behind a stunned Shane.

The inside of the house was as magnificent as the outside but the music was louder and the rooms were full of people I didn't know. Afraid to get left behind I grabbed onto the back of Nate's shirt as we made our way through the cavorting people. Finally we came to a stop and I moved to stand beside Nate who turned to me.

"Mitchie I'd like you to meet-" Nate was cut off by a girl with short brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Caitlyn Gellar, future music producer." Caitlyn held out her hand.

"Mitchie Torres, no title" I said shaking her hand.

"So how do you know Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm kind of living with his family" I responded.

"What?" Caitlyn asked confusedly.

"It's kind of a long story." Nate added and since Caitlyn looked like she was going to kill me if I didn't tell her the story I told her. When I finished Caitlyn engulfed me in a hug and like when Jason hugged me I had to gasp and call out her name a few times before she realized she was hurting me and let go. I stumbled back and accidently bumped into someone and knocked them onto the floor.

"Oops I'm so sorry." I held out my hand to help the blonde up but was only met with a fierce glare.

"You should be" the blonde said before flipping her hair and walking away. I could've sworn I heard her say _You'll pay for that, _but I could've just imagined it.

"That's Tess Tyler, daughter of TJ Tyler" Caitlyn informed me when I turned back around. "She's a bitch and if you get on your bad side, she'll find out your deepest, darkest secret and use it against you. I'd avoid her if I were you."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I replied.

**Shane's POV**

I was stunned as she walked away. No one had ever talked to me that way before and maybe just maybe she was right. Okay I knew she was right but I didn't want to let her know that. I shook away those thoughts while I shook my hair out of my eyes and headed into the house.

I high fived several people as I passed them, looking for Jordan. Jordan had been my friend since we were 7, so he didn't care about me being in a band, other than the hot girls that seemed to flock to me and thus him.

Finally I found him in the living room chugging beers. He held one out to me but I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to drink. I didn't really like the way that it made me feel, how it made me unable to control my actions.

"I'm driving tonight. I don't want to let Nate drive my truck. You remember the last time he did?" Last time he had run into a tree, and he had been completely sober.

"I wouldn't let him anywhere near my truck." Jordan agreed. "So how's life been with the invader?" he asked.

"Terrible. All anyone cares about anymore is her."

"Hey look at the brightside" Jordan slurred, "at least now no one is getting onto what you're doing."

"Yeah I guess" but that was the reason I didn't like it. Everything they did now was about Mitchie: take Mitchie to the party, take Mitchie shopping, make sure Mitchie is happy. Being the middle child I got the least attention of my brothers. It was always about Nate or Jason. So when the talent agent gave us a record deal and everyone started paying attention to me, I soaked it up as much as I could. But now that Mitchie was here, everyone paid attention to her and completely ignored me and I didn't like that.

"Whoa. Who's that?" Jordan's question brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to where he was pointing hoping to see a hot exchange student.

"Oh that's just Mitchie" I said.

"That's Mitchie. The Mitchie who's making your life miserable? Dude have you seen her? Man she's hot. She can invade my home whenever she wants"

"I don't know why you'd want her" I looked over at her again really looking without my haze of hatred and I saw what I'd been missing. Mitchie was beautiful; perfect curves, and a sweet face. Her eyes lit up when she laughed and it was the most stunning thing I'd ever seen. Why hadn't I seen this before? Oh yeah because I was so concerned about hating her. I made a promise to myself that I'd let up on her and quit treating her like dirt. Her words echoed in my mind. She was a person and deserved to be treated like one.

Some random guy walked up to us. "Hey you know the new girl? The hot one. Well Tess said she pushed her on the ground because Tess had looked at her the wrong way. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you." I rolled my eyes. It was just like Tess to start rumors about the new girl. I wonder how Mitchie's going to take it.

**Mitchie's POV**

After a while I noticed people looking at me and whispering to the people next to them.

"Guys why are people staring at me?" I asked Nate and Caitlyn. They in turn looked around.

"I don't know" Nate answered and this tall blonde guy walked up to us.

"Hey is it true that you were expelled from your last school because you set fire to one of your teachers?" the guy asked.

"What? No. Who told you that?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Tess" he replied before walking off.

I looked over at my friends and knew they were thinking the same thing as me. Tess Tyler was spreading rumors about me because I had accidently knocked her over. _Was she really that anxious for attention?_ I wondered. After a few minutes I couldn't take everyone staring and we moved into the next room.

"Oooh karaoke" Caitlyn gushed excitedly.

I turned to where she was looking and saw that everyone was crowded around where the band was once playing. There was a karaoke machine and people were taking turns singing their favorite songs. I spotted Tess in the crowd and got an idea. I pulled Nate and Caitlyn closer and told them my plan. We found the band members and asked them if we could use their instruments and they were more than happy to let The Nate Grey from Connect 3 use their instruments.

When the person singing was through Nate, Caitlyn and I hopped up on stage. Everyone was curious as to what we were going to do and moved closer. I looked out into the audience making sure Tess was still there. She was.

"Okay guys. Just follow my lead" Nate and I had gone over chords a minute ago and now it was time to put them to action. I grabbed the guitar while Nate sat at the drums. Caitlyn went off to the side to control the volume. I had written a song a few weeks ago and it fit this situation perfectly.

As I stepped up to the mike I remembered what happened last time I tried to sing. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I was going to do this no matter the pain. I started playing the music and Nate followed. I pointedly stared at Tess several times during the song to get my point across.

_What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and don't lie  
You're pretty good at that but, no not this time  
You walk around like you run the world  
Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
They think that you're the perfect girl,  
They're gonna see everything so get back  
_

Nate's voice joined in.

_  
It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and i'm too tall to take this again  
You just too adverse but I have got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you._

I'm feeling bad for,  
You are alone and nobody cares that you are  
One look into your eyes,  
Easy to see what you could be but you're not  
I say it's time that you give in,  
Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over  
You feel your heart beat deep down  
Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,  
Just get out

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and i'm too tall to take this again  
You just too adverse but I got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

You keep hearing everything that people say  
And you cant take the pain another day

It's coming back around  
I told you this town was just too small

You're just too adverse but you can stop now  
Cuz it's gonna come back around  
And around and around and around and around  
Yeah yeah

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and i'm too tall (Too tall)  
To take this, take this again [Whoa]  
You're just to adverse but Ive got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you

When we finished the song I looked out into the audience to see Tess giving me the glare I'd come to know so well. Everyone but her cheered and whistled. I blushed and looked over at Nate to see him astonished. We all got off of the stage and huddled together.

"Wow Mitchie I didn't know you could sing like that. Well I knew you could sing, but not like that! That was amazing!" Nate rambled.

"Man Mitchie you were awesome! Maybe one day I'll be your producer. Wouldn't that be so cool?!" Caitlyn also rambled. I thought for a minute while watching and listening to them both ramble. They would make a good couple. Note to self: get Nate and Caitlyn together.

So many people came up to me to tell me what an awesome job I had done and I surprisingly met many new people, just like Denise had intended me too. I felt unease like an incoming storm and turned to see Tess headed my way. Well I guess I'm going to figure out what she thought about my performance.

**Shane's POV**

I watched her walk out of the room and into the next one with Nate and his friend, what was her name? Oh yeah Caitlyn. I always thought they would make a good couple. Note to self: get Mitchie to get Nate and Caitlyn together. I'm not in to all that matchmaker stuff but I'm sure Mitchie is.

I followed them into the next room where people were singing karaoke and went to the back of the room so they wouldn't notice me. I watched as they talked in a huddle, nodding a bunch and then they went and talked to the band. _What are they up to?_ I wondered. When the person singing was through the small group I'd been watching went up on stage. Mitchie grabbed the guitar while Nate sat at the drums and Caitlyn went to the side.

Mitchie started to play and sing and I was in shock. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It was so full of emotion, frustration and purpose that it reminded me of what my music used to be like, when it actually had a meaning.

I noticed she kept glaring over at Tess and suddenly her lyrics made sense. Tess had started rumors about her and Mitchie was making it known how she felt about that, loud, clear and in front of most of the school. I really didn't give Mitchie enough credit.

When the song ended everyone cheered and I whistled. I hung back waiting for the crowd to clear. It was getting late and was close to time to leave and as soon as the crowd cleared I'd head over and tell them it was time to get going. I noticed Tess walk over to Mitchie and start to yell at her. Something within me caught fire. How dare she yell at Mitchie! Mitchie's never done anything to Tess she has no right. I watched as Mitchie stood there and soaked it all up, a stubborn look on her face. I started walking over deciding I'd end this fight so we could leave when I saw Tess raise her hand.

**Mitchie's POV**

Just as I suspected Tess walked over and started yelling at me. I didn't really care and stood there staring at her. Then I saw her raise her hand to strike me and I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. I looked up to see Shane holding Tess's arm, keeping it from hitting me.

"I think you should leave Tess" Shane growled. I'd never heard him this angry before, even when he was yelling at me about ruining his family and his life. A red hot fire raged in his eyes and Tess saw it too. She shrunk away from Shane, gave me one last glare and left. I knew it wasn't over between Tess and me and that I'd have to watch my back around her.

"You okay?" I heard a concerned voice, but it wasn't from Nate like I suspected it would be, it was from Shane. I looked up at him and the fire was gone replaced with pure concern. Concern for me. Wow this was different.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you" I said earnestly.

"I told you I'd keep my jerky friends away from you. Though I don't know if I did a very good job at that, considering you had to meet her in the first place."

"She's your friend?" I scrunched up my nose thinking about Tess. Shane laughed, a full hearty laugh that I'd never heard before, but I like the sound of it. "What's so funny?"

"You. No she's not my friend." Shane said seriously. He turned back to the rest of our small group. "Let's get going. I'm sick of this place. Hey Caitlyn do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah I do actually." She answered.

"Well come on" He started walking to the front door.

"Wow what happened to him?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know." Nate said looking at me strangely.

I turned and followed Shane. I had no idea what was going on with Shane. He'd suddenly changed. But I know one thing; I certainly like the new Shane better. When I got to the truck he was leaning against it. I leaned next to him and we watched as Nate and Caitlyn slowly walked towards us deep in conversation.

"Do me a favor. Get Nate together with Caitlyn. I think they'd make a good couple." Shane turned towards me.

"I'm already on it" I grinned and he looked shocked a moment before laughing again. I could get used to his laugh.

"Come on you slow pokes or we'll leave you behind." He yelled out.

"Operation Naitlyn is a go I repeat is a go." I said to Shane before running over to the passenger seat and getting in. Nate walked by and looked at me in annoyance and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature Mitchie" Nate said as he got into the backseat.

"I never said I was mature. Did you ever hear me say I was mature? Do you think I'm mature Shane?"

"Less and less every time I see you" he smirked and I whacked him. "You see!" he exclaimed.

"Just drive" I ordered. Shane stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh and you call me immature."

As I sat in the front seat my exhaustion caught up with me and I yawned. I was too tired to care about where I was and I locked my door and leaned against it. I would just close my eyes until I could get home and go to sleep.

**Shane's POV**

We finally arrived at home. Caitlyn actually lived across the street that's why she and Nate were such good friends. They'd know each other since they were little. I looked over and saw Mitchie asleep. She looked so peaceful while she slept. Nate and Caitlyn got out of the back and slammed their doors. I cringed and looked over but Mitchie was still asleep. She must have been exhausted.

I got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. I opened the door and unbuckled her seat belt. Her hair covered her face and I pushed it behind her ear. Then I picked her up bridal style and kicked the door closed. I looked over and Nate and Caitlyn were still talking so I headed into the house. It was kind of difficult to get the front door opened but I managed.

"Hey how was the party?" Mom yelled before walking into the room. I shushed her. "Oh she must have been exhausted. Just take her upstairs and put her in her bed. Where's Nate?" she whispered.

"Outside talking to Caitlyn. We gave her a ride home."

"You know I always thought they should get together. They would make such a cute couple" Mom rambled.

"Mitchie's already on it." I informed her. Mom smiled and I started up the steps. I got to Mitchie's room and pulled back the covers on her bed before placing her under them. I noticed her shoes were still on so I started untying them. I had taken one of them off when she stirred.

"Shane what are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"You fell asleep in the car. I was taking your shoes off so you could go to sleep. Now that you're up you might want to change into your pajamas" I said.

"That sounds good." She stood up and I started to leave. "Wait here" she said. She went in her closet and after a lot of thumping noises and the clatter of boxes falling over she emerged in a pair of shorts and a tshirt. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked. I nodded a yes and she got under the covers while I sat beside her.

"I used to be afraid of the dark" she sighed. "That's why my parents designed this bed, so that I would come to love the night sky and then hopefully the dark, but it didn't really work. I love the night sky but still hate the dark. Dallas would sit by me every night until I fell asleep. I guess old habits die hard huh?" she laughed bitterly and looked up at me, pain and vulnerability filled her warm brown eyes.

"I want to apologize. I've been a jerk, well for my whole life and you don't deserve that. Can we just start over?" I asked.

"That sounds good" Mitchie yawned. We laid there in a comfortable silence and when I looked over she was asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Mitchie" I whispered, then I silently got up and walked out of the room.

"What are you sleeping with her?" Nate joked, one of his eyebrows raised, as he leaned against the wall next to Mitchie's door.

"No I'm not and quit looking at me that way it's creeping me out." I said.

"So what changed Shane? One minute you hate her, the next you're apologizing and flirting?" Nate accused.

"I don't know?" I groaned leaning against the wall next to Nate. "She was talking to me telling me that I needed to treat her better and then she was singing and then I saw Tess about to hit her and it was like something clicked inside, that Mitchie was important and that I needed to protect her. I wanted to rip Tess apart for even thinking about hurting Mitchie but only yesterday I hated her as much as Tess. I'm so confused but it's like Mitchie makes everything better." I explained.

"Just don't hurt her. Or I'll kill you" Nate threatened.

"What about you and Caitlyn? You like her don't you?" I watched as he blushed and then got up and practically ran back to his room. _Way to be obvious, Nate._ I thought. Then I got up and went to my room thinking about everything that had happened and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**AN: Wow that was long. So Shane's nicer now. What'd you think? Review please!**

**Song Credit: Back Around by Demi Lovato**


	8. Hopeless

**AN: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I went out of town and then I had writer's block but I hope this chapter makes up for it!!!! I know I already mentioned this but I wanted to tell ya'll again, I really really appreciate all the reviews I got. I love reading them and I hope you send me more!!!! Oh and did anyone else watch Princess Protection Program? I want to hear what you thought. I personally did not like the ending but since I own nothing what can I do?**

**Disclaimer: yeah you heard me, I own nothing**

Hopeless

**Mitchie's POV**

I groggily opened my eyes and tried to sit up. That was a mistake. Pain emanated from my chest and caused me to immediately lie back down, trying to catch my breath. My second mistake was to try and ignore the pain. I didn't want anyone to know that I was in pain. I didn't want to seem like I couldn't handle myself, like I was helpless. I had been helpless before and I didn't want to be that way again.

So stupidly I hauled my sore ass out of bed. Leaning against my bedpost I stood up. Lightheadedness caused my vision to blur and my head throbbed and my ears rang making me disoriented and nauseous. I slowly moved one foot in front of the other and finally made it to my door. I leaned against the doorframe catching my breath and trying to push the nausea aside. Using the wall for support I managed to make it to the stairs which I took one by one, sluggishly making my way to the first floor.

By this time breathing was difficult and it was hard to keep my balance. I tightly gripped the railing to stay on my feet. My hands shook and I felt so out of it. Someone's voice rang in my ears but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I looked up to see Nate looking at me concerned and slightly scared.

Suddenly flashbacks started playing in my mind, flashbacks I couldn't stop. I saw Dallas looking over at me with the same fearful expression Nate now held. I saw Mom and Dad splayed across the front seat and blood everywhere. I felt so helpless, trapped and unable to save anyone. Flashes of Dallas, Mom, and Dad kept interrupting my thoughts causing tears to pour uncontrollably down my cheeks. The flashbacks stopped but the memory was still there, the helplessness. Helplessness and pain.

My vision blurred and my disorientation took over. My legs gave out beneath me, but before I could hit the ground, warm arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up into a pair of arms. Blinking through the tears that were still coming I saw it was Jason who held me. We were moving but I couldn't concentrate on what was going on around me and I was slowly sucked back into my nightmare and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape it.

**Nate POV**

Things seemed all good when I woke up this morning. I remembered how I had actually talked to Caitlyn without managing to make a fool out of myself. Plus Shane and Mitchie seemed to be getting along. I have no idea what happened to Shane but after talking to him I have a few theories. Most of them had to do with him possibly being drunk but a few of them had to do with another completely different matter. And that was that he'd fallen for Mitchie. It was understandable. Mitchie is one of the nicest girls I've ever met, not to mention she's pretty, but Shane's never taken the time to get to know her. Thus I had my other theories to fall back on and in the meantime I'd keep an eye on him.

I got up and dressed before walking downstairs. I walked in secretly hoping Mitchie would be making more pancakes only to find Shane was already in the kitchen.

"Wow he's up before noon" He turned when I spoke.

"Ha ha ha" he laughed sarcastically. "I have a life you know"

"Yeah I know. It's just usually it involves doing nothing before noon except sleep." I replied.

"Jordan needs some help cleaning up from the party last night before his parents get home, and since he's still pretty hung over nothing will get done if he's left to do it. Plus if his parents come home to the remnants of a rave that will be the last one ever allowed at his house and since his parties are the best I simply cannot allow that to happen." He informed me.

"Yeah whatever." I responded with disinterest.

"Tell Mom I'll be gone until dinner. Oh and don't bug me. I won't be able to get anything done if Jason keeps calling every ten minutes to tell me about a bird he saw. I have my cell phone if something important comes up."

"Yeah okay will do." I chuckled and he left with a wave over his head. He still wasn't the nicest guy ever but it was definitely an improvement. Half an hour later I headed for the stairs. I was going to go wake up Mitchie but I saw she was already up, but something was not right. She stood at the bottom of the steps, breathing hard and shaking all over, holding on to the railing for dear life.

"Mitchie? You okay?" I asked. She didn't respond but she looked up. Her face was contorted from pain and her eyes held an inner battle. Tears started pouring down her face and sobs wracked her body. She looked off like she was in her own world and I wasn't there at all. I saw Jason start down the stairs and when he noticed my gaze he stopped. I motioned towards Mitchie hoping he could help because I had no idea what to do. He looked over to Mitchie and when he took in her current state he immediately went to hold her just as her legs collapse beneath her. He picked her up.

"Go get Mom" Jason told me before he carried her up the stairs. I took off at a run for the master bedroom and practically ran into Mom. I gasped for breath while she looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong Nate?"

"Mitchie…collapsed…" I managed to pant. I looked up at her wide eyes.

"Where is she now?" Mom asked.

"Jason carried her upstairs to her room" I said catching my breath. Mom immediately headed for Mitchie's room, with me at her heel. We finally arrived to an unpleasant scene. Mitchie was screaming her head off, while Jason tried to hold her down.

"What happened?" Mom shouted above Mitchie's shrieking.

"I don't know. I carried her in here then she started lashing out at me and having a fit. I think she's having her nightmare again. She won't wake up." Jason responded breathlessly. When he looked up I noticed he had three scratch marks across his cheek. Most likely from Mitchie's nails. No wonder he was trying to keep her hands down. Suddenly Mitchie stopped lashing out and curled up in a ball. Sobs still shook her and she was still asleep but at least she had calmed down. Mom put a hand to her forehead.

"She's burning up. Nate, go get some rags and some ice water." Mom ordered and I obliged. She put the rags in the cold water and placed them on Mitchie's forehead.

Dad came home and we all took shifts spending the whole day this way, keeping the cold dishtowel on Mitchie's forehead and making sure she didn't hurt herself. She never woke up. Her eyes darted back and forth beneath her closed eyelids and her fists clenched and unclenched. She was in distress, she was suffering and we couldn't do anything to stop it. We all felt helpless.

I had completely forgotten about Shane until he got home.

**Shane's POV**

I spent most of the day picking up beer bottles and other trash at Jordan's house. Jordan helped, well as well as he could with the massive hangover he had but mostly he sat near me and asked questions. Most of them were about Mitchie.

"Dude do you think she'd go out with me?" Jordan asked for the fifth time. My grip on the garbage bag in my hand tightened. I took a calming breath reminding myself not to get too annoyed with him.

"No okay now stop asking" I replied. Every time Jordan asked a question about Mitchie, I went into defense mode. I couldn't control it. It was like I had to stick up for her.

"Okay chill dude. I thought you hated her and now you're jealous. What changed?"

"I'm not jealous" I stated.

"You, my friend, are in denial. Plus you didn't answer my question" Jordan responded mockingly.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Sure you do. Come on what changed?" Jordan pried.

"Me I guess." I sighed. "Hey look I have to go. My Mom will kill me if I miss dinner."

"No prob man. Thanks for the help." Jordan said and waved as I went to my truck.

The drive home seemed longer than usual. My thoughts kept going back to Mitchie. _Why did I feel so defensive for her? Why did it seem like she was important? Like I had to protect her?_ I finally reached my house and pulled up into the driveway. Dad's car was already in the driveway. That was weird. Dad never got home before six thirty and it was only five forty five. I shrugged it off and walked inside.

"Hey guys I'm home" I yelled as I closed the front door.

"Oh Shane, will you come in here and help me?" Mom yelled from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find Mom making potatoes. "Get the biscuits out of the oven would you?" she asked and I did as I was told. When she looked up her face gave away how tired she was. Shadows lay beneath her eyes which were heavily lidded.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh yes honey I'm fine" she answered, but it wasn't convincing. We set the table and announced dinner was ready. Only Jason and Mitchie were not present at the dinner table and everyone at the table looked exhausted.

"Did I miss something?" I questioned. There was obviously something going on. "What's going on?"

"Nothing honey" Mom answered.

"Cut the crap, what happened?" I asked harshly. Mom, Dad, and Nate exchanged glances and after a few nods, Mom turned back to me.

"Mitchie collapsed earlier today" she started.

"What! Is she okay? What happened?" I immediately cut in but after a harsh look from her I shut up.

"She collapsed on the stairs and she seems to be stuck in a nightmare. She has a high fever and we're doing everything we can but we can't wake her up." Mom said upset.

"Why didn't you call me?" I said turning to Nate.

"You said only to call you if it was an emergency" Nate responded.

"You don't think this is some sort of emergency?" I asked. I moved to get up from the table but Dad stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned.

"To see Mitchie" I answered.

"No you're not. You're going to sit down and eat supper with us. She's fine, she's with Jason. You can wait until after dinner to go see her." He ordered his voice stern. I knew I wasn't going to win this battle so I stayed seated. It seemed like torture to sit through dinner. An eternity later they allowed me to get up.

I practically ran up to Mitchie's room and I knocked on the closed door. Jason opened it looking relieved to see me. He had three red slashes across his cheek and he looked just as tired as everyone else. "Whoa what happened to you?" I asked motioning towards the scratches.

"Mitchie scratched me earlier. I'd watch out for those nails if I were you." He laughed humorlessly.

"How is she Jase?" I asked.

"I don't know" Jason replied honestly "She hasn't woken up or stopped crying all day." He stepped aside and allowed me into the room. "I'm going to sleep. I think Nate's shift is next, but that's in forty minutes, so you'll have that time by yourself." With that he left.

First I heard the crying, heart wrenching and full of pain. I walked closer to the bed and saw her face. It was streamed with tears and screwed up in pain. She jerked to the side and turned on her side towards me. I walked around and lay on the bed by her back. Her sobs continued and all I wanted to do was comfort her, to protect her, and chase away all her pain.

Upon impulse I reached my arm over her waist and took her hand in mine. Her crying lessened, and when I looked over she was still asleep. I laced our fingers and curled my arm so it lay across her and our intertwined hands sat in front of her face. My other hand rubbed circles on her back and her crying stopped completely. I nestled my face in her hair and started humming a lullaby in her ear. Her body relaxed and leaned back on mine. I continued humming until I myself fell asleep.

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm in hell. I must have died and now I'm in hell. That's the only reason I could think of as to why these things were happening to me. I was stuck in my nightmare, only when it ended I didn't wake up, it repeated and I couldn't escape it no matter how hard I struggled. It seemed endless. Nothing penetrated my nightmare. There was no sound from the outside world, no feeling, no hope. I fear I was going to be stuck here forever. Then something changed.

I was in my dream, again, and the zombie Dallas was leaning closer and closer and I was about to be sucked into the endless pit of darkness otherwise known as zombie Dallas's eyes when I felt something on my hand. Not the one that had been holding Dallas's but my other hand. Zombie Dallas's eyes grew wide in fear and she started backing away from me as did my zombie parents. Suddenly my whole dream changed. I was no longer trapped in the car but laying in a meadow. The bright warm sunshine cleansed me of the darkness and I felt peaceful.

A warm voice hummed in my ear but when I turned I found no one there, but it wasn't unsettling it was quite the opposite. It comforted me and I continued to play in the meadow, enjoying my freedom while it lasted.

**Nate's POV**

I gathered up a pillow and a few blankets to go sleep on the couch in Mitchie's room, I had the night shift. When I reached Mitchie's closed door no noise came from within. She had been crying non-stop all day and I wondered what could possibly cause her to stop. I dropped my blankets on the floor and slowly opened the door. To say what I found was surprising would be a lie, but it wasn't expected.

Shane had his arm wrapped around Mitchie and they both were asleep with a look of contentment on their faces. A grin spread across my face thankful that Mitchie had finally escaped her pain, not to mention Shane was returning to the guy he'd once been. I slowly backtracked, shutting the door without a sound and picked up my covers before going back to my room. I filed this under 'Blackmail' in the Shane folder in my head. He'd certainly be hearing about it from me in the future.

**AN: so what'd you think? Review please!!!**


End file.
